jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Jones
Jessica Jones (performed by Krysten Ritter) is a private investigator from New York City. After she was orphaned at a young age, Jones was taken in by Dorothy Walker, and developed a sisterly bond with her daughter, Trish. During adolescence, Jones discovered she possessed superhuman strength and used her ability in adulthood to fight crime as a superhero. However, a fateful encounter with Kilgrave, a vicious man with mind controlling powers, tarnished her superhero career and she spent a torturous tenure as Kilgrave's slave before finally breaking free of his control. The experience left Jones suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, prompting her to hang up her secret identity and open her own detective agency. Trying to remain an average person and keep a low profile, she would take on minor cases for cash, while caught in a spiral of despair and destructive behavior. However, the return of Kilgrave forced her to put aside her traumas and stop him. Jones had multiple grueling encounters with Kilgrave, but with the help of Trish, Jeri Hogarth, and fellow superhuman Luke Cage, Jones finally killed the maniac, conquering her demons and prompting her to continue her superhero career. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Jones has strength beyond that of a regular human, especially notable regarding her size. She was able to completely crush an alarm clock with a single hand when she tried to sleep off a hangover, lift a slow moving car and hit a man with enough strength to make him fly across the street. * Enhanced Speed: Jones' overall strength allows her to run at speeds superior to the average human. She was able to catch up to a car fairly easily, and stated she can run a mile in under four minutes. * Enhanced Durability: Jones has durability far beyond that of a regular human, being able to resist multiple beatings with little to no visible injuries. However, she is still vulnerable to gunshots and explosions. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Jones' augmented metabolism heals faster than an ordinary human being. She is capable of completely healing minor scratches and injuries in mere hours, and major injuries like broken ribs in just a single day. It may also allow her to not be affected by the harmful and long term affects of alcohol, leaving her only to experience intoxication and hangover while not experiencing any signs of toxicity. * Flight: Jones is able to fly, though she has never mastered this ability. She can propel herself off a surface and through the air at various speeds and altitudes, but she sometimes gets injured while landing. Jones refers to this as "guided falling". Trivia * Jessica is a part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe sharing continuity with The Avengers movies. * Jessica Jones went to High School with Peter Parker and had a crush on him. * During her teens, Jessica was a fan of Nirvana, the Red Hot Chilli Peppers and Green Day. * The super hero outfit Trish Walker created for Jones is similar to the suit worn by Jones in the comics, when she was the hero Jewel. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heroines Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Characters with Regenerative Healing